


Bang Bang

by dragonofdispair, Rizobact



Series: Smoke and Mirrors [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, TF Flash Challenge 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact
Summary: Prowl carries on as usual with his bondmate away on a mission until something goes horribly wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [dragonofdispair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair) in the [TF_Flash_Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TF_Flash_Challenge) collection. 



> Written for the Transformers Flash Fic Challenge using the song _Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down) _by Nancy Sinatra as the prompt. The featured character is Prowl. 500 words.__

Prowl woke to find Jazz had gone sometime in the night. He sighed and went to the empty kitchen to pour himself his morning cube. There was a note on the table at Prowl's place; he picked it up rather than sitting down to read it.

_Hey Prowler. Sorry for the short notice, but a friend called with an emergency and needs help moving. I'll be back in a few days as soon as I get him settled._  
_Love you._  
_Jazz_

Huffing his vents in exasperated amusement, Prowl tucked the note away in his subspace. Only two of the words in the note were true — three, if you counted Jazz's name — but Prowl understood the need for the pretense. Jazz couldn’t tell him what he was  _ really  _ doing; technically he shouldn't even know that Jazz was a spy.

A  _ super _ spy, Jazz's voice in his head corrected. Prowl smiled into his energon. Even though Jazz was prohibited from sharing any of the details of his work, there had been no way to hide the nature of it from Prowl. Not once they were bonded.

Of course, he'd found out some time  _ before  _ they bonded. Jazz hadn't been comfortable agreeing to Prowl's proposal without explaining what he was getting into first. The risk of something permanent happening to Jazz was an unavoidable reality. If they bonded, that something permanent would affect Prowl.

Bond-shock was fatal. If Jazz died, Prowl would as well. Was he willing to accept that?

It hadn't impacted Prowl's determination at all. His job was dangerous too. All sorts of bad things could happen to a police officer, up to and including fatal injury. Could  _ Jazz  _ accept  _ that? _ Would he be able to do his job, with that hanging over his head?

"I could run a mission with a loaded gun leveled at me from start to finish if it meant comin' home to you."

The feeling was mutual.

So Prowl went to work with a metaphorical gun to his helm. He ignored it as he always did; acknowledging its presence wouldn't make it go away, and there was always the (very slight) chance his worry might distract Jazz. It wouldn't help his focus either. And there was a depressingly full inbox waiting for him when he reached his desk.

He spent the morning whittling down the pile, making a sizeable dent in it by the time he was due to go out on patrol. It was still a relief to leave it behind, and Prowl was glad of the feel of the pavement beneath his tires. 

It happened at the tail end of his shift.

Prowl didn’t feel himself skidding and spinning to a stop at the side of the road. Didn’t see the concerned civilians transforming around him and rushing up to see if he was alright. Didn’t hear the sirens of the police and medics arriving.

All he heard, saw, and felt was the gun going off behind his head. Inside his spark.

_Bang! Bang!_

**Author's Note:**

> _Now he's gone, I don't know why_   
>  _And 'till this day, sometimes I cry_   
>  _He didn't even say goodbye_   
>  _He didn't take the time to lie_
> 
> _Bang bang, he shot me down_  
>  _Bang bang, I hit the ground_  
>  _Bang bang, that awful sound_  
>  _Bang bang, my baby shot me down_
> 
> ~ _Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)_  
>  Nancy Sinatra


End file.
